camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hybrid Shadow
KEKAI! Kekai! I had no idea you were here :D Hai! No matter how dark the night, morning always comes, and our journey begins anew. (talk) 14:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat I've seen youre around the wiki so if you want you can come in chat. --District3 (talk) 16:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sai Heyu!:) Well, your claim: Forum:Sai_Byakuren--WIP_until_5/14 was deadlined two days ago. It is suppose to be deleted, but I want to ask if you still need an extension of a week or what before I do such a thing. Thanks. an extension of how many weeks? Araso!:D Please finish it by the 23d Hey Hybrid, so for the Cries of War, we are fighting in the first round, best of luck! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Cries_of_War/Round_1/Brocky_vs_Hybrid Keeeekai D: I know it's 3 am, I AM SORRY >.< But please still be online D: Please? XD Let's go before sunrise. The lights go out, the stars fade, then the horizon glows, almost like it’s on fire. (talk) 13:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Survival Tactics Hey Hybrid, just wanted to let you know that for Survival Tactics you are on the Kalabaw tribe. I know you won't wake up because someone writer on your talkpage but.... WAKE UP NAO! XD Let's go before sunrise. The lights go out, the stars fade, then the horizon glows, almost like it’s on fire. (talk) 12:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to inform you that the next challenge for Survival Tactics is up, if you notice that everyone but you has competed for your tribe you don't need to compete unless you are Tandang. Survival Tactics/Immunity Challenge: Take a Bow. vultures Just confirming if you still plan on making an animal nymph/spirit guardian of vultures Survival Tactics Hello, I would just like to inform you that your tribe: Kalabaw, has lost do to not enough members posting prior to the deadline. Survival Tactics/Tribal Council#First Tribal: Kalabaw Sig policy Our signature policy here, you aren't allowed more than 2 images in signatures, please fix that, thanks. Animal Nymph Hey Hybrid, I was just checking to see if you still are planning on making a vulture animal nymph, or if you already have. Please get back to me when you can. re: wb Sure that's fine, also you need to shrink the images on your user page and talk page, they are too big and people with smaller computer screens can't get to some important links, like clicking on your talk page or the side bar links, please fix it, thanks two minor things #having an over coded talk page like this, can interfere with templates and signatures, but also it's broken coding, cuz in order to have it continue to the bottom with new messages you have to leave tags open, and open tags are always bad, always, no exceptions, bad #On Alexander Nobel, did you use a power up early prize for the month powers, cuz according to that he already had the 9 month power but shouldn't have that for another few months re:powers thanks for fixing them :) Powers Issue It says on your character's page, Lucifer Ludwig that he has all monthly powers. However, he hasn't been at camp long enough to obtain those powers. It also doesn't mention anything about you using a power-up whatsoever. Please fix this issue, thank you! nymph Do you still plan on making a vulture guardian? It's fine if you do, I'm just checking to make sure the animal nymph list is up to date re: Thanks for getting back to me :) permission/Model Do you have permission from Gruff to use Adam Gallagher? Cuz he was already using him before you Re: Sure go ahead, I'm not really using him anyways XD Congratulations on being accepted into my personal training program! At the moment my schedule is pretty hectic, and it will probably remain like that for the rest of this semester (until around the 20th of December), but the nature of this program should help us work around that and any time constraints. As 'personal' as this training might be, there are likely to be many instances where I'll have everyone read something i've pre-prepared, and I'll certainly be having all four of you fight eachother instead of me fighting one of you. The most important and direct way that I'll be teaching you is through questions, you ask, and I answer; whether on my talk page, in chat, or on Skype. As such, what you get out of this experience is entirely up to you. I'll be contacting you again with more specifics as soon as possible. Once again, congratulations, and I look forward to what we can do together. Flamefang (talk) 18:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Coding Yeah sure. Just take it off when you're going to use it. model Category:Luke Worrall is already in use by Float, so you can't use that model, you'll need to find someone else, sorry (and yes I asked if she was ok with sharing, and she isn't one of the users that finds it acceptable to have totally unrelated characters share a model) re: Just an FYI/heads up, the whole point of having categories for models, was to keep track if it was already in use or not >.< the fact that there already was a category for Luke should have been an indication that he was already being used >.< re: Ok cool, once you change it, just take off the luke category, add the category for whatever model you choose, and then remove the issue tag (I trust you) that and I'll probably go to bed soon and may forget to check it in the morning >.< re:claim Have them leave camp two years ago trying to make it on their own and eventually run into a bc member who recruits them? Hugo's WB Hi! Just would like to inform you to please rescale the pic on HugoBane's wb that it should not exceed beyond 160x0 px. Thanks and have a happy holiday! =D Assignment Video Haiya! ^w^ Well, https://www.dropbox.com/s/puxq5ouvytcg3fp/The.Last.Samurai.2003.1080p.BrRip.x264.YIFY.mp4 here's the link I got it found when I tried looking at the source code of the page. Mine won't load yet since it's kinda slow :/ But anyways, I think that's the one Satyr/Question Hey there, Hybrid! Just want to ask if it's possible for Vladimir to be the one who brought Sam to camp? I tried looking for satyrs here who have active users and... there are soooo few satyrs... last I checked I think it's only 4? o.0 So just that. It's all because I'm planning on having an rp with the satyr who brought her to chb. :D Hybrid you're such a genius >.< Sure thing! :D It'll be like one of the current events of his life haha xD Oh and I just want to add a bit of info just for you to have an idea: Sam didn't know they died in the fight. She's still waiting for them and, I think, (if you don't mind that is) she's expecting Vladimir to bring them to camp (like she made him promise or something *depends*), as well soooo if we're going to rp them, it'll be like Sam's going to ask where Daniel and Evangeline are c: (Tell me what you think about this) And thank you so much for agreeing cx Re Ikr? ; A; this will be drama *cries* Okay we'll just start the rp one of these days. For now, let's make Samantha wait a little longer :) One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you re sure re v8 No sorry, I generally don't let that many use the current version I'm on, cuz the more people that use it, the faster I have to come up with another version, cuz I absolutely can't stand having something that a lot of people are using >.< cuz then it's like mainstream and I can't handle being main stream >.< but as soon as I come up with a version 9 then I'll be less stingey about v8 re: thanks for understanding xD knowing me though it won't be /that/ long a wait for version 9, considering, I started with version 1 April of 2011 (never had a plain page, very first character I made back at the start of the wiki was coded/fancy xD) and in the 2 years and 10 1/2 months since, there's version 1, 1.1, 2, 2.1, 3, 3.1, 4, 4.1, 4.2, 5, 5.1, 5.2, 5.3, 6, 6.1, 7 and 8. That's like 8 versions with 9 variations on some of them in like 34 months which means I change my coding styles roughly every 2 to 3 months or so xD re Yea, after awhile I don't mind so much, though sometime's it's just weird, like I was never popular in school really, so to have so many people like things I make so much they want to use it, it's like.... I don't know how to explain it, just I never get used to it xD but the longer it's been since I made it, the less I mind, but the newer it is, it's like I don't know.... hard to explain >.< If you ever want pointers on coding, chat is too glitchy for me to use, but if you have skype or maybe chatango, I can give you help and such for coding. Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 15th of April, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted and/or archived. Re: It's fine :) At least you managed to tell me before anything happened to your char pages. 08:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello, so um I was wondering if we could share Alexander Nobel's model (Adam Gallagher). If so thanks and if not then thanks anyway's ^.^ Re: Thank you :D Do you want me to come up with some sort of story as two why they look alike so it isn't just like "Oh what a coincidence that they look alike"? Like I could do something like Nyx took all of your chars bad qualities and put them into a random dead soul or something and she gave birth to the kid or something idk >.< if you want I can come up with something xD Re Okay sweet, I'll get back to you when I think of something. Model Hello... I don't even know you, but I was wondering if you were willing to share one of your model (Adam Gallagher) with moii? Heyyoo Hey Hybrid, I don't know if you're still active or not but just droppin' by to say hi and that I miss rp'ing with you :( See you around if ever :)